laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Fenic
Personality * Fenic is very Loyal. You can rely on him to have your back and always look to be on your side. He can be loyal to more than one person or thing, so when it comes to picking sides between loyalties Fenic will usually back out of the situation. The centaur will obey many orders given to him, even if he questions why. How he becomes loyal to someone is based on how he is treated. Treat him well and he will be the most obedient puppy you ever met! Threaten him and treat him cruelly... well he will obey eventually, but end up avoiding you at all costs. * Being honest is one of Fenic’s greater qualities. He won’t steal, he works hard, and generally wants to make others happy. If ever put in the situation to lie, he would most certainly fail. It is obvious to see if he is lying because what he says would make no sense, his nose would quiver, and he would eventually crack and just tell the truth. He is, however, good at keeping secrets. So if it comes to hiding the truth, he usually just keeps his mouth shut and won’t say anything at all. “I can’t tell you.” is the most you can get out of him when the truth must be concealed. Though, if it comes to telling a secret in order to save a life, it depends on the situation. Fenic’s moral compass would then come into play, answering the question: Is it better to tell or to remain silent? * Fenic tries very hard to be optimistic, but his success can dwindle quite often. Not every situation is easy to find the ‘happy side’ to. However, if he catches himself being too negative he will quickly try and fix it to something positive. He never likes tense atmospheres and will try to make everyone laugh if all else fails. * This centaur isn’t the most disagreeable creature, however he can be quite Stubborn at points in time. Mainly when he finds himself disliking someone he can act like a very stubborn child not easily willing to do what he’s told. This can lead to him holding a grudge against others where he will be less genuine in how he acts. Thus, sarcasm can really begin to have a play in his attitude towards someone. * Unfortunately this poor dear is gullible. When he admires a monster or person, he will be more likely to believe everything they say word for word! He is also easily spooked by things when snuck up behind. He doesn’t really have a good view behind him so when others walk closely to his rear, it can spook him a bit. However, over time he has learned to remain calmer and not kick anything moving near him. But, if someone purposely tries to spook him it will most certainly be a guaranteed success. The best way to get kicked by his hind legs is to sneak up behind him and yell. He also really hates plastic bags! The sound of them slapping against a table or anything, for that matter, sends jitters down the poor centaurs spine. * Due to having been sheltered most of his life, Fenic can come off as a bit innocent. He is a child at heart, always wanting to please those he views as a parental figure and not really understanding mature humor. Fenic is very friendly as he loves talking with others and learning their life stories. He is fascinated by other creatures as he did not grow up with other monster races. Abilities Centaurs possess extraordinary strength, being able to lift 800 pounds to 2 tons. They have enhanced stamina and reflexes. Centaurs can run a maximum speed of 55 mph. Despite having the ability to lift great amounts of weight, Fenic usually only lifts up to 300 pounds and nothing more. Anything over that is exhausting and causes sore muscles that last for a span of three days. When it comes to running, hitting the high speed of 55 mph can only last for five minutes. Fenic has never truly ran this fast, his highest running speed having only hit 30 mph. Anything too strenuous would result in serious damage to his legs. Due to having a human half centaurs are able to possess weapons, such as swords, bows, etc. History October 4th, 1934- Oymyakon, Russia Deep within the frozen lands of Russia, two infants were born. In the early hours of October 4th, 1934 Samara Odeall gave birth to two healthy baby boys. The first they named Sentri, and the second Fenic. She and her husband Feodor lived in the Oymyakon Centaurian Tribe, a tribe who took refuge in the snow hiding in plain sight to human eyes. Oymyakon is the coldest village in Russia, making life there nearly unbearable. However, it was the only place very few humans dared to brave.; thus, making it a perfect hideaway for an entire tribe of monsters. If any humans dared to venture and live in Oymyakon, it was easy to hide away in the snowy blizzards without needing to glamour. ' Childhood ' *Note: Ages are in human years Fenic was taught how to survive in such a cold wintery world from the moment he opened his eyes. From his father, the young centaur learned how to hunt and fish without freezing to death as well as how to and when to glamour. Many skills were taught to Fenic by his mother as well, such as sewing warm clothing, cooking with limited supplies, and understanding the importance of having a close-knit family. For the first few years of Fenic’s life he stayed close to his family and home. His only friend was his brother, Sentri, as contact with other centaurian children was not allowed by the tribe until a child has reached the age of five. The reason for this was to give the child a stable chance of survival as it wasn’t uncommon for centaurian children to perish at young ages without constant guidance from their parents. Upon reaching five years old, Fenic and Sentri, along other centaurian children their age, were admitted into the Oymyakon school. Here Fenic was able to learn social skills, become more efficient at glamour, talk and interact like a human and a horse, and understand what his role in the tribe would be. In this school, Fenic realized how much he hated getting into trouble as well as hating himself for being so jittery. Often times a few of the other children would tease him for being easily spooked, causing Fenic to become stubborn and yell back at them. He would often cry from the constant teasing resulting in him being scolded for over reacting. However, despite holding some grudges toward those who teased him, Fenic managed to befriend a lot of the other kids. He did his best to be the honest and optimistic centaur of the bunch, and as time went on he learned that being positive was hard… as well as what it meant to be a tattle-tale. With the help of Sentri, Fenic overcame his ‘tattle-tale’ tendencies. He was able to gain others trust as well as understand the importance of keeping secrets and not spreading rumors. Fenic grew to be seen as the ‘innocent’ one amongst his peers, as Sentri protected his younger brothers innocence. Sentri couldn’t bare to see Fenic lose the child-like joy that he himself had lost over time. He found that he and others were happier near Fenic because of that innocence and made it his mission to be his brother’s keeper. Fenic never knew of his brother’s mission as a child, and Sentri was set on never letting Fenic know. Towards the end of schooling, young centaurs were taught what their adult life would be like. Adult centaurs in this tribe had the options to become professionals in a craft of their choice. From there they could either continue in their craft or take a break from it to raise a family. For Fenic, he could never seem to decide what he wanted to dedicate his life to. On the other hand, his brother Sentri had set his mind to becoming a hunter. And seeing his younger brothers lack in decision making, Sentri managed to talk Fenic into becoming a hunter as well. Over the next couple of years Fenic grew closer to his brother and other hunter centaurs. Fenic began to learn loyalty, and his sense for it grew stronger as he and Sentri began their training as official hunters in the tribe. World War II Unknown to most of the tribe for a time, was a war. Being so isolated, it wasn’t uncommon for Oymyakon monsters to be left in the dark about current events in Russia. It wasn’t until the war preparations reached Oymyokan that the tribe was aware of the war. Fenic was seven years old, working as a cadet with his brother on hunting tasks when the news arrived that Russia was under attack. Not far from where Fenic’s home was, an airfield was built. This caused great fear for his parents as many humans were now coming to Oymyakon. Though they didn’t all stay for long, the amount of incomers caused great fear of discovery as war preparations hindered many of the tribes normal hunting activities. However, the tribe leaders assured that it was safe. Glamour became a necessity at all times. Despite all these warnings and new rules on the dangers of the air field Sentri and Fenic went out on a fishing hunt. The nearest frozen lake was near the airfield, and wanting to fill the quota for the night the two traveled over without glamour. It was night, why would anyone be out and about? Unfortunately, this was a mistake. The airfield was even busier in the night than in the day. The two young centaurs panicked, glamouring into horses instead of humans. Only they did not glamour on clothing or any tags causing the two to appear as wild untamed horses. On top of that, Fenic and sentri were a speckled breed of horse, not native to Russia so they would sell for a very high price! Several men spotted them, surrounding the centaurs. The two were quickly captured and brought into the depths of human civilization. The End of World War II Fenic and Sentri were never able to escape, they never knew if their parents were looking for them, or what was happening back home. What they did know was long hours in glamour was sickening. Most nights they would lay down in pain, hiding their human half under the provided blankets. For the first year, it was agonizing to glamour. But the fear of being caught was much more horrifying than suffering. It wasn’t until they were suddenly shipped off to the United States the two finally gained the courage to escape. At age eleven, the war having ended, Fenic and Sentri were to be separated upon arriving in a new land. Not wanting this to happen, the two glamoured as humans when the boat had arrived at the dock. From there, they let themselves be caught and kicked off the ship as stowaways. At first, it seemed like this was yet another mistake. But instead, the two were met with open arms and taken in by the Americans. They were allowed to stay together, being placed in an orphanage in Lafayette, Lousianna. Thankfully Fenic and Sentri were able to have a room to themselves making it easier to hide their true forms during the nights. But despite how nice Lousianna was compared to the frozen lands of Russia, they still wanted to go home. Only, they no longer could. The cold war had begun, making it very difficult for two children to convince anyone to allow them to travel over to Russia. With such a strong distaste for Russia in American mouths, Fenic and Sentri began to hide the fact they had anything to do with the country. With limited options, Fenic convinced Sentri to give up on trying to go home. At least for a time. It was decided to wait out the Cold War, let the turmoil pass and then attempt to reach home once again. ' They didn’t know how long of a wait it would be… but at least they had each other.' ' ' Coping In America ' As the years passed, with no sign of the cold war ending; Fenic and Sentri had started a new life in Louisiana. They had some schooling, learned proper English, and made some friends, but made sure to not get too close to any humans. Having feared what would happen if they were to be adopted, the two made sure no one found them to be worthwhile. Constantly making the other look bad in front of potential human parents. If it weren’t for such a strong bond between the two, the way they tore each other down could have been detrimental. Their mission was a success! At the age of eighteen, with a high school diploma and barely any money, the two were finally released into the world as adults. Sentri managed to find a decent job as a bank clerk, providing shelter and food for him and Fenic. Fenic was grateful to Sentri, but hated seeing his brother become so overworked with trying to provide for both of them. He too wanted to work and provide! Fenic managed to get a low paying job as a school janitor. It was lonely and tiring work as human children were cruel. But he did it for the sake of his brother. He worked for this school for two years, surviving by purchasing his own supplies. The ones provided never seemed to get the job done right. And upon buying his own cleaning supplies, Swampie the mop and Buck the bucket became a part of Fenic’s little cleaning family. There was something about naming inanimate objects that gave Fenic the feeling of not being alone. Especially when faced with the long empty hall of a dirty school. Here Fenic learned how to better fend for himself, as Sentri was no longer there to guard his innocence. He learned just how much his brother watched over him, and because of this Fenic does his best to stay on the innocent side knowing it makes his brother happy. And most of the adult humor flies over the centaurs head anyhow. ' Finding La’ Lune' The school never paid Fenic well, and while the money helped a little it just wasn’t enough. Fenic was also growing tired of constantly hiding himself as a monster. And despite learning of glamoured places for monster, the two were hesitant to seek them out. They had never seen another monster before as they were so sheltered in the tribe. And being around humans, there was no way they’d see a monster out and about! Fenic hid his unhappiness as best as he could from Sentri. But Fenic wanted to make friends, ones he didn’t have to live in fear of making. Home still wasn’t an option, making Fenic long even more for the comfort of the tribe. For a whole year, his situation felt hopeless. He just begged and prayed that something would come his way. An opportunity to bring joy back into his life. This opportunity came when he found a flyer on the ground one night. It was just after long hours of underpaid cleaning, Fenic had locked the school doors and was about to head on home when he noticed the piece of paper on the ground. He looked around to see if someone had dropped it, but all that was in sight was a raven. The bird sat in a tree, watching Fenic. Fenic was a bit confused about what the bird was doing out here all alone, but upon picking up the flyer his eyes grew wide. A job offer. And not just any job… a monster job. He looked up quickly wondering if this was real. The raven cawed as though answering his question. Did someone know what he was? His heart pounded with excitement and a little worry. They needed a janitor, and Fenic needed a chance to be who he really was. A centaur; it couldn’t of been more perfect! That night Fenic rushed home, gleefully showing Sentri. His brother was thrilled to see such joy in his younger brother’s eyes and encouraged him to apply. That following morning Fenic submitted an application. He would finally live a life where he could meet new monsters, and perhaps make some real friends. '''Likes' * His mop, he calls it Swampie. * Soft things, especially blankets * Making others happy * Getting told ‘Good job!’ * Apples! He loves a lot of sweet fruit, but apples definitely top them all! * Vegetables, especially carrots. As vegetables couldn’t be grown in Oymyakon. Dislikes * Plastic Bags * Being yelled at; getting in trouble * Dirty floors, Swampie tries so hard to keep them clean! * Making enemies; angering others * Exceeding his glamour limit. It gets painful... * When people take and use his named inanimate objects without permission. Trivia * Fenic tends to name inanimate objects, which is why most of his items have a specific name. Such as Swampie the mop, and Buck the bucket. * He lives in a two bedroom apartment with his brother who is a bank clerk. * Sleeping in a bed is hard for a centaur, so sleeping requires a lot of pillows to even out his human half with the horse half. * Fenic knows Russian and has a very slight Russian accent, but having been in America for many years it’s lost its strength. * Fenic’s favorite cake is carrot cake! Category:La'Lune Staff